


Gods Damned Cat - Advent Calendar Style!

by Wargurl83



Series: Cat 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean, Dean's a disney princess, F/M, Fem!Cas, Genderbend, Genderbent Cas - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Dean, shapeshifter cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Written for the Advent Calendar, here’s a series of one-shots with Dean and Castiel fromGods Damned Cat. You might be able to read this on its own, but I recommend reading GDC first so you know who’s who and all that.This is set two years after we left them hugging in the kitchen. They have moved into a new house that is theirs together instead of trying to pick one house or the other. Fury is about 2 1/2 years old at this point.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cat 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042347
Kudos: 10





	1. Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Minimal editing is done here, folks. This is really just for fun, so don't expect anything earth-shattering, lol. I honestly just wanted to have a bit more fun in this 'verse, and NotFunnyDean's Advent Calendar was a perfect excuse to do so.

Dean drags himself through the snow-covered front yard. He heaves a sigh of relief when he gets to the porch and stomps the snow off his boots and brushes the snow off his head. Once inside, Dean hangs up his coat on a hook on the back of the door and when a chirp at his feet grabs his attention, he leans down and scoops Fury up. The black cat rubs his blind side on Dean’s scruff, purring.

“Hey, there fuzz butt,” Dean says to the cat. Fury rubs his face on Dean’s chin before hopping down and scampering off into the house. Dean chuckles as he watches the fuzzball go, toeing his boots off. He then heads into the kitchen and pulls out stuff for dinner—chicken and veggies tonight, nothing special—and starts chopping broccoli when the calendar on the wall catches his eye.

Being a witch, Dean doesn’t care too much for the commercialized version of Yule, but who can really say no to presents and lights and good food? To having your family around during the longest times of the year? He sure can’t. He wipes his hands on a towel and pulls out his phone, dialing his mom.

Mary picks up after the second ring. “Hey, honey!”

Dean smiles as he puts her on speaker and gets back to his cutting. “Hey, Mom.”

“What’s up? I didn’t expect to talk to you until dinner on Sunday.”

“Nothin’s up just wanted to see if there’s a plan for Christmas yet.”

She hums. “No solid plan yet. You thinkin’ about hosting this year?”

“Maybe. Gotta run it by Cas though.” He tosses the broccoli into a bowl and starts on carrots.

“Well, just let me know if you don’t want to do the hosting. We can always have it at my place.”

The door opens, admitting Castiel. Dean throws a grin over his shoulder to his best friend slash girlfriend. “You got it, Mom. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She hangs up as Cas wanders into the kitchen. “Hey sweetheart,” Dean says, dropping a kiss to Cas’ forehead when she gets close enough.

She wraps her arms around his waist and sighs. “Hello, Dean. How was the bakery today?”

“Fine,” he says as he moves the chopped carrots to the same bowl as the broccoli. “And the bookstore?”

“Great, actually. Claire’s finally getting comfortable with her studies and she feels confident that she’ll be able to ace her finals.”

Dean hums. “I’m glad. She’s a smart cookie.”

“So what were you and Mary talking about?” Cas asks as she gets the big frying pan out and splashes a little oil into it, setting it on the burner.

“Ah. Christmas dinner, actually.”

Cas lights up. “Can we host this year?” She asks, a big gummy grin on her face.

Dean laughs. “I should have known you were going to say that. Yes, Mom already suggested it. I just wanted to run it by you first.”

And Dean really should have known that Cas would be itching to host. She loves Christmas-time and tends to go all-out with decorations. Their house had been voted Best Decorated in the town last year, and Cas is determined to win it again. Dean has to give it to her, though—she knows how to decorate the house and yard without it being overbearing or looking stupid, so he’ll gladly help to make her happy.

Hell, he’ll do anything to make her happy, and he knows it.

“Well,” he says. “Put it on the calendar and we’ll call everyone and make it official.”

Cas’ smile lights up the kitchen better than any Christmas lights could—but he’s not going to tell her that. 


	2. Wings

Ever since Castiel and Dean have moved in together, Dean feels like he’s a Disney princess half the time.

When Cas had been shot with that arrow—she never did tell anyone who did it, much to Dean’s dismay—she had apparently gotten some help from two feathered friends. A raven and a crow—the same crow that had gotten Dean’s attention that fateful morning, in fact—have decided that they like Cas, and by extension, Dean, and have started hanging out around the house. The two corvids are a lot of fun to have around, though. They like to play with both cats and are a better security system than anything Dean could have dreamed up. And, they are willing to share their shed feathers with Dean for spell work.

They are, however, a bane to Cas’ existence when it comes to her decorations for Christmas. They are corvids, after all, and they love shiny objects.

Dean hears the flapping of wings as he leaves the house to head to the bakery, and he groans when he sees the latest wreath that Cas had put on the door on the ground, the shiny bits all picked off of it. He shakes his head and cleans up what he can, setting the wreath to the side.

He looks up when fluttering announces the arrival of one of the birds. “Dude, you guys have _got_ to stop doing this. It hurts Cas’ feelings when you tear up her decorations.”

The bird—Dean can’t tell which one it is in the dark—ducks its head and steps side to side. It chirps softly, and Dean sighs.

“I know it’s hard, little dude. I’ll do some research, see what I can do to help you guys out, ok?”

The bird bobs its head up and down a few times, then it hops over to Dean’s shoulder. It preens the hair sticking out from under his hat and then flies away. After work, he does some research and after dismissing the ideas that will scare them off entirely, he decides to do two things: put up some netting and feed them away from the porch. After a few days, the two seem to get it, Cas is happy, and things stop being taken.

It’s a win in Dean’s book.


	3. Socks

“Dean, why do you have so many socks?” Cas asks him one afternoon as they are folding laundry.

Dean looks up, eyebrows furrowed. He doesn’t think he has that many socks, and he says so. Castiel raises an eyebrow and lifts a pair of his fuzzy slippers to illustrate her point.

“Oh. Those aren’t socks. They’re slippers.”

“Socks, Dean. These are socks.”

“I don’t wear them with shoes. They are slippers.”

Castiel looks down at the pair in her lap—blue with green polka dots—and contemplates them for a few moments before she folds them up and tosses them into the basket. Dean’s not quite sure what just happened but decides not to say anything else and just roll with it.

At Walmart a few days later, Dean wanders over to the women’s department to see what kind of fuzzy slippers they have (because Cas has been stealing his and he knows that her feet are cold, she sticks the ice cubes to his calves often enough) and wants to get her a few pairs for Christmas.

And he finally understands why Cas was so confused when she brought up the socks.

For women, they are considered fuzzy _socks_ , not fuzzy slippers.

So, Dean buys her five pairs.

And he gets a few more pairs for himself to match.


	4. Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe

Dean’s working on the inventory in his office at the bakery when Kevin sticks his head in.

“Hey, boss?”

Dean saves his progress and looks up at Kevin. “Hey, Kev, what’s up?”

“We just got an order for like, a hundred cupcakes.”

“Okay,” Dean says slowly. Orders like that aren’t exactly out of the norm, especially this time of year. “So why do you look so hesitant to tell me the rest?”

“It’s for Ellen—she says she needs them by tomorrow night. She swears up and down she thought she called for them already, but I couldn’t find anything, and she sounds super stressed out about it.”

That’s a lot of cupcakes to get baked and frosted in just over twenty-four hours. Dean stands up, letting his chair roll back, and slaps Kevin on the shoulder.

“Dude, it’s fine. El probably just forgot to send the order over. I’ll get everything started mixing now. Got the ticket?”

Kevin hands over the order ticket and Dean takes a look, mentally prepping to get everything he needs. Kevin smiles at him hesitantly, so Dean pats him on the shoulder again and sends him back out to the front of the store. Dean stops and pulls out his phone to send a text to Cas before he leaves the office. 

_Hey Cas. Gonna be late getting home tonight, we got a late order for a bunch of cupcakes._

He tucks the phone back in his pocket and heads into the kitchen. He pulls out salt, flour, and baking soda and mixes it in one of his big bowls before getting his mixer set up. He adds the wet stuff in the mixing bowl—butter, sugar, oil, and vanilla extract and turns the thing on, letting it do its thing while he gets the massive amount of eggs he’s going to need for this. Once it starts getting fluffy, he starts adding the eggs in one at a time until they are all mixed in and the stuff looks fluffier than a cloud. He starts alternating the milk and dry stuff until it's all combined and smooth and he really really wants to stick his finger in the batter to see if it tastes as good as it smells, but he knows better.

Dean’s just taking the cupcakes out of the ovens when Cas comes in. She grins when she sees the truly massive amount of cupcakes sitting around. Cas pecks him on the cheek before tossing her coat in the office, washing her hands, and putting a hairnet on her head.

“What can I do to help?” she says when she’s done, and Dean loves this woman with everything he has.

He puts her to work putting together the buttercream frosting while he turns the cupcakes out onto the cooling racks. Once they are all laid out in rows, he turns to his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Hey,” he says, dropping his nose to her hair and drawing the honey-scent of her shampoo into his lungs.

Cas snuggles back into his chest and hums. “Hello, Dean.”

“Thank you for coming by. You didn’t have to.”

“I know.” 

Dean watches over her shoulder as the frosting mixes in the bowl. Once it’s done and the cupcakes are ready, he transfers it into two piping bags and hands one off to Cas. They make good time getting the frosting on and Dean’s turning to grin at Cas when she strikes, swiping a finger of frosting on his nose.

“Hey!”

Cas grins and darts away, and Dean chases her around the kitchen, trying his best to retaliate until Kevin comes into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing? We can hear you up front!”

Dean turns to Kevin, the frosting still on his nose. Kevin bursts into laughter, and Dean’s glad the bakery has been closed for the last hour because _then_ it becomes a full-on chase through the whole building of four grown people—Krissy got in on it too after Kevin swiped her with some frosting—chasing each other around the bakery, trying to get as much frosting on each other as possible. 


	5. Snowflake

Cas pokes Dean in the nose one morning, making him snort and wake up with a jolt.

“Wha?”

“Dean, wake up, it’s snowing!”

Dean mutters and drops his head to the pillow. Cas sighs and tickles him until he shoots up again.

“It’s Washington State, Cas. In November. Of course, it’s snowing.”

Cas grins and her eyes light up as she shifts into her cat form. She scrambles out of bed and shoots to the door, scratching at it and meowing. Dean sighs and gets out of bed, slipping on his house shoes, and lets her out of the bedroom.

He follows his girlfriend as she trots across the living room to the back door, and he opens that too. He stands on the back porch and watches as Cas plays with the snowflakes falling from the sky. After a few minutes, Fury joins her, and the two cats tumble around as the snow piles up around them.


	6. Prayer

Neither Dean nor Cas is much into prayer, but Bast has a special place in their home. Cas set it up shortly after they moved in. She’d gotten a plank of walnut and hung it as a shelf in the bedroom. She’s got cat statues lining it, an incense holder, a few candles, and a jar of catnip that she’ll sprinkle as an offering to the Goddess (and Fury) every once in a while.

On The Longest Night, Dean sits down on the bed and watches as Cas pulls everything down from the shelf and sets up a workspace on the floor. She scatters the candles around and Dean gets up to light them, accepting the smile and kiss in thanks. She settles down on the floor and lights the frankincense incense as Dean settles back down on the bed. He watches his girlfriend in the haze of the candlelight as she says her prayers for protection and good blessings for the new year, touching the incense stick to a pile of dried catnip until it flares and catches. The scent is a little weird and makes Dean wrinkle his nose.

Once her ritual is complete, Dean quietly opens the window and helps her put everything back on the shelf before he lets Fury in. Cas smiles and sprinkles some more catnip for the little fuzzball before letting Dean draw her into a hug. They sway in the middle of the room as the Solstice wears on. When the horizon lights up with the return of the light, Dean says a quick blessing and draws Cas down into the bed.


End file.
